In the past, long-wear, smudge-resistant mascaras were not washable with water. Such mascaras were typically anhydrous.
In contrast, mascara compositions which were washable with water were not long-wear or smudge-resistant. Such mascaras typically contained significant amounts of water (for example, oil-in-water emulsions).
Given these countervailing considerations, it has been difficult to prepare long-wear, smudge-resistant mascaras which are washable with water.
Thus, there remains a need for improved mascara compositions which have desired wear properties as well as desired removal properties.